


stealing glances and stealing kisses

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: quietness settles over the pentagon dorm and yuto and jinho find each other as usual(brief mention of other members)(implied huidawn)





	stealing glances and stealing kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first pentagon fic! i love this pairing a lot and might write more in the future ouo

As the night progressed, the sounds of the dorm quieted to a gentle lull, the energy of the rest of the boys winded down...it was then that Yuto caught Jinho’s gaze from the other side of the room. They had all been watching a TV program, and most of the members had shuffled off to bed. Hyojong had fallen asleep on the couch already, and Shinwon and Wooseok were eating in the kitchen and laughing over something.

 

Jinho smiled, a shy tilt of his head beckoning Yuto over. And Yuto was happy to slide against the floor to Jinho, the glow of the TV lighting up their faces. Even in that somewhat dark setting, Jinho was brighter than anything else. “Hyung.” Yuto greeted, hand propping his head up as he laid on his side, mirroring Jinho’s position. 

 

“Yuto.” Jinho couldn’t help but giggle. “Are you going to sleep yet?” He asked, looking up at Yuto with those sweet sparkling eyes that never failed to make Yuto’s heart race.

 

“No.” Yuto offered, pressing his lips together. “Not yet…” He yawned though despite his words. “What about hyung?”

 

Jinho pretended to think for a minute before smiling wide. “Me neither...I want to stay up just a little while…”

 

Yuto hummed. “Is that so…” Jinho nodded in response, and their gazes held for a bit longer. It was merely out of admiration, letting their eyes soak in every feature. But their gazes fell to soft lips and suddenly their air tensed around them.

 

It was a slow, mutual progress, each of them meeting halfway as their bodies pulled together like magnets. Yuto’s free hand lifted to Jinho’s face, gently cupping his cheek and caressing the soft skin there. Jinho’s breathing finally relaxed, a soft exhale as Yuto’s hand held him.

 

They relaxed in each other’s presence, and the atmosphere around them melted into nothingness. Lost in their own world, it was easy to lean close, Jinho’s hand pressing firmly to Yuto’s chest, and their foreheads lightly touching.

 

Their eyes closed, soft breaths exchanged between them as they shared each other’s space. Having the luxury of being so close and so sweet was a blessing for both of them, and they wanted to cherish it as long as they could. As their eyes gently fluttered open, gazes meeting again, matching smiles forming on their lips...everything seemed right in the world.

 

Yuto leaned in first, a surge of confidence with his hyung, and closed the small distance until their lips touched ever so softly. Though it was a simple peck, and he pulled away to breathe, their lips still hovered and ghosted over each other’s. Jinho grabbed onto the fabric of Yuto’s short, whispering softly.  _ “Kiss me.” _

 

Jinho’s gentle pleading coaxed Yuto to press further, capturing his hyung’s lips again. And this time they move in unison, slowly moving to press their lips together in as many ways as they could. Yuto’s thumb glided over Jinho’s soft cheeks, and he urged his hyung’s lips apart with a sweet tongue. Jinho melted, sighing softly into Yuto’s mouth as their open lips sealed them together, tongues lazily sliding and swirling against one another.

 

Every little sound they make was swallowed by the other, and went mostly unnoticed by whoever happened to be nearby. Jinho enjoyed the peacefulness of the night winding down, they way their tired lips still move like muscle memory, remembering the sweet way their lips mold against one another, loving the sweet taste of each other.

 

Yuto pulled away with a soft gasp, a light “hyung” on his tongue, but Jinho captured Yuto’s lips in a surprise attack before giggling softly.  _ “Yes, my cute Yuto?” _ Jinho teased in Japanese, as if he couldn’t get even more cute. If it wasn’t already, Yuto’s face was surely red after Jinho’s words.

 

“Jinho is cute...not me…” Yuto said, but with a weak voice that made Jinho giggle again.

 

_ “Yuto-kun is very cute. Handsome. _ ” Jinho laughed at Yuto’s reddening face. “I’m sorry, was that too much?”

 

“I…” Yuto opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Jinho laughed a bit louder, snuggling close and kissing Yuto quickly. “Hyung…”

 

Jinho smiled wide. “I’m sorry for teasing.” Yuto offered a small smile, and they shared soft laughs before their smiles faded and their lips met again for short, chaste kisses, But it was getting harder and harder to part, not wanting to separate. 

 

Someone coughed from the kitchen, whether from noticing the smooching pair or not, but it made their faces slide away from each other. Jinho’s smile was still so bright.

 

“Carry me to bed?” Jinho asked with a sparkle in his eyes. And Yuto was not strong when it came to denying Jinho anything.

 

Slowly and quietly as they could, they moved off the floor, Jinho fitting easily into Yuto’s arms. Though as they turned around, Yuto jumped a bit in fear. Jinho followed Yuto’s gaze and whelped, wondering when Hoetaek had joined Hyojong on the couch. The fear of their leader walking in on their kisses (though it was no secret that Yuto and Jinho enjoyed locking lips when they thought no one was looking) made Yuto scamper away to the safety of closed doors.

 

But they still kept laughing with one another, even when Yuto fell on his back on Jinho’s bed, bringing Jinho with him and holding him tight. They snuggled together even tighter, letting their hearts settle down. And when they were both relaxed again, gentle breaths spilling from their lips, they indulged in soft, sweet kisses before sleep creeped over them slowly...and they fell asleep, remembering the shape of their lips together until morning, and they’d do it all again until the taste of their kisses lingered on their tongues and lasted until they could kiss again.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
